What Comes Naturally
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: AU. After regaining their memories, Usagi and Mamoru must fight their greatest battle yet—against their lust for one another. Determined to maintain Usagi's purity as a soldier, the senshi make it their mission to keep Usagi and Mamoru from being alone. Of course, it'd be no fun if they succeeded…


**Title**: What Comes Naturally

**Author:** Sierra_Sitruc

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing:** Usagi/Mamoru

**Summary**: AU. After regaining their memories, Usagi and Mamoru must fight their greatest battle yet—against their lust for one another. Determined to maintain Usagi's purity as a soldier, the senshi make it their mission to keep Usagi and Mamoru from being alone. Of course, it'd be no fun if they succeeded…

**Author's Note:** I found this dusty document from years ago in some of my old computer's files. I cracked up reading it and realized it needed to be shared with the world. We'll call it my celebration of the Sailor Moon reboot, which I'm still tentatively thrilled about. Please don't take this too seriously. It's just meant to be a fun little one-shot. Warning: I was definitely more submerged in the fandom when I wrote it than when I edited it, so there might be some errors in the lingo.

Also, Usagi and Mamoru are both at an age of consent for my evil purposes. This is an AU mix of the original anime and manga where the group gets their memories back, but Queen Beryl hasn't been defeated yet. Some things may be OOC, obviously.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

In the weeks following the return of the Sailor Senshi's memories of their past lives, there was only one thing everyone wanted to bring up. The same thing no one had the guts to bring up first.

The five senshi met at Ami's home under the impression that they were to study. They all, of course, tried to study. They truly did. Ami halfheartedly guided everyone through various notes. Minako twirled her pencil in false, deep thought. Makoto was diligently "helping" Rei with a math problem. In truth, they were all staring at Usagi, willing her to open up the conversation. If anyone _should_ do it, if anyone was _going_ to do it, it was Usagi.

They waited.

"Oh, mina!" Usagi crumbled at last. "I don't know what to think."

The four girls immediately gave Usagi their complete attention, making it even more obvious that no one had been focused in the first place.

"Yes?" Minako urged.

Usagi sighed, tugging shyly at her odangos. "About these memories of our past lives…" she trailed off. She bit down on her lip.

"Uh huh," Rei cued her to continue. They waited expectantly.

"I think…I think something was _wrong_ with Princess Serenity," she whispered in a rush.

The four girls were flummoxed. "What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked kindly. "I don't remember anything being wrong with Serenity."

"You don't?" Usagi asked, genuinely perplexed. "But….I remember you—_Mercury_—knowing about it!"

Ami's brow furrowed. "I am certain all my memories have returned. What do you mean by something being wrong with the princess?"

"It wasn't just something wrong with her," Usagi admitted. "That's why I haven't brought it up with any of you yet. And, I'm just…embarrassed." Her red cheeks were more than enough evidence of that.

"Who else had something wrong with them? Why does it embarrass you?" Makoto asked, impatient.

Usagi watched as Ami realized what she wasn't saying. Ami's face suddenly matched Usagi's.

Minako did not find this news embarrassing in the least. "Oh, Usagi-chan! Being sex crazed does not mean something was wrong with the princess _or_ the prince. They were deeply in love and had the serious hots for one another. While that's not the norm and you two took it to, uh—"

"Extremes?" Rei offered.

"Yes, extremes. While you took it to extremes—I mean really, did you have to desecrate my closet? You were still within normal," the sailor of love said with a grin.

Usagi thought about it, unsure. "Really? That's normal?"

Makoto patted her friend's knee sympathetically. "It's very normal. You're just so naïve in this world. You were much older when you fell in love with Endymion in your past life."

"I'm not naïve!" Usagi said. 'I just—I just—I don't have as much experience as all of you!"

"As well you shouldn't!" Rei and Ami shouted simultaneously.

Makoto and Minako giggled. "Protective of Usagi-chan much?" Minako teased.

"Her purity is important in the fight against Queen Beryl," Rei answered stiffly. Minako was chastened. Usagi's purity was another aspect the four senshi had to protect for their princess, just as they protected her from harm.

Ami nodded. "And I don't want her to turn into the sex crazed princess again. Those were trying times."

The other three nodded sharply. "Right!" Makoto agreed. "I had to pry the princess off Endymion so she wouldn't be late to the queen's birthday ball. No easy task. They were _actually_ using their powers to evade me." Makoto rolled her eyes at the annoying memory.

"That's nothing!" Minako laughed. "I had to escort a half-naked Endymion home. You should have seen the looks on the Shitennou's faces when I dragged him in."

Rei joined in on reminiscing. "I can't begin to count the number of times I found them in some state of undress. They were in so many places, too! Serenity finally explained that they were attempting to christen every place on the moon. Ridiculous girl."

Usagi through all their tales had shrunk deeper and deeper underneath the table, her face blushing redder and redder. She glanced inconspicuously at Ami. Ami-chan wouldn't join in on this unusual form of punishment. Ami-chan was good, kind, loyal, considerate—

Ami put her hands under her chin. "I caught them on the dining room table, rolling in the desserts."

"Ami-chan!" Usagi said.

"I remember eating in the kitchen with the servants for a month after that," Ami said, unapologetic. Usagi fell flat on her back in a puddle of humiliation.

"And you say that's normal?" Usagi asked.

"Hai," Minako assured her.

Usagi covered her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to get _those_ memories back."

"Usagi-chan, that is a part of the love you had for Prince Endymion. Without those memories…how could you understand what you meant to each other?" Minako's kindness had returned.

"Apparently it was nothing more than a wild, debauched sexathon!" Usagi grumped.

"Wow, there are two words I didn't know Usagi knew," Rei said, earning an elbow from Minako.

"It's how you expressed your feelings," Minako said. "Your love was powerful and consequently, you had powerful lust."

"Someone kill me," Usagi squeaked. "How will I ever look at Mamo-chan the same again?"

The four senshi shared a serious glance over Usagi's position on the floor.

"You shouldn't look at him at all, if that's what it takes to keep your purity intact," Rei threatened.

"I'll kick his ass if he tries to touch you inappropriately," Makoto added.

Ami was thoughtful. "I could put trackers on you that alert me whenever you're alone together…"

"And I'll chaperone!" Minako volunteered cheerfully.

"Your purity is vital in our fight, don't forget that, Usagi-chan," Makoto said.

Usagi blushed. "It's not like I even want to do that stuff. I thought it was disgusting!"

Her friends were confused. "You thought it was disgusting?" Minako grasped at her heart.

"Hai!" Usagi said. "They—we—were naked and in weird positions and sweaty and making all sorts of noises! Ew!"

Minako keeled over.

Ami blushed as she spoke. "I guess when you put it that way—"

"Gross!" Usagi yelled out. Then she sat up, returning to level with her notes and textbooks, a peaceful air around her. "It feels so good to get that off my chest."

"Usagi. I. Don't…" Minako convulsed on the floor. "Have. Words."

"Huh?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong with Minako-chan?"

Usagi never got an answer. "Girls!" An angry voice shouted from outside the window.

Sitting with a scowl was their loyal mentor, Luna. Artemis was beside her just as cross.

"Caught," Rei muttered under her breath, standing to let the cat in the room.

The cats gracefully jumped to the floor. "This is no time for gossiping about your past lives," Luna began.

"How did she know?" Ami whispered. A contrite grimace wrinkled her face.

"Never mind that! A youma is stealing energy nearby, and you girls were too caught up to notice its presence." Artemis gave a pointed look at Rei.

Girl talk was over, and the five senshi powered up and roared into battle. The girls were pleased that it was an simple youma to take out, and Usagi was even gladder to be done with the awkward conversation from before. She was baffled as to why anyone would want to have sex—least of all want to have it as often as possible. From what she could tell, it would be something to avoid in the future. Usagi hoped Mamoru was on the same page as her on the subject. No matter how much she loved him, she didn't know if she could go through with _sex_.

It had been three weeks since the girls and Mamoru had regained their memories, and truth be told, Usagi had seen very little of Mamoru. They had been together long enough to establish that they did, in fact, love each other. Other than that important discussion, they hadn't spent any quality time together. Not without the strict chaperonage of the senshi, that is.

Usagi was hesitant to spend time with Mamoru alone. She was terrified he would abruptly channel his former incarnation and rip off his clothes to have his way with her. Any sudden movements from him had Usagi ready to wield her Sailor Moon powers if need be.

Usagi, surprisingly, had it right.

Mamoru had always seen Usagi as an innocent young girl. She was not a sex object by any means. So he was perplexed that as soon as his memories returned that was all he _could_ see her as. He constantly berated himself for having hentai thoughts of her endless legs, that short skirt, tugging at her long hair as he—

No. He shouldn't think that way. He agreed with the senshi that Usagi's purity had to remain intact until Queen Beryl's defeat.

Suddenly Mamoru wanted to rush off to defeat Beryl immediately. His pent up frustration was enough to destroy any evil with one stroke of his blade—and maybe Usagi too.

Mamoru knew he would have to suffer long and hard, literally, until the day came he could be intimate with his true love. If he had a weak moment, the senshi were there to enforce Usagi's purity whether she knew it or not. Not that he would take Usagi forcefully. Mamoru simply would not be held responsible for his unrestrained persuasive abilities.

Mamoru was a good man, but a man, nonetheless.

Sometimes Usagi hated having two sets of memories trapped within her mind. Princess Serenity was an uninhibited sexual creature who tossed away everything Usagi had been taught to cherish and protect. Despite her purity as a protector of love and justice, Usagi now had the most inappropriate memories in her head. She wanted to permanently scrape those specific images out. They were in the way of her greater purpose. Present day needed saving from Queen Beryl and Serenity's way of doing things in the past had been tragically unsuccessful.

Usagi could not afford to be distracted by memories of being taken up against the wall of her bedchamber at the moon's palace. She shuddered uncomfortably. Her body was reacting so weirdly to the memories on top of everything else. Perhaps the other girls could explain, or even Mamoru.

Usagi told herself what she and Mamoru had was stronger than the love between Serenity and Endymion. They could conquer anything as long as they kept their love pure. Even if that meant being apart more often to keep it so.

She soon found that staying apart as Usagi and Mamoru was much easier than staying apart as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The latest youma appeared in the Juuban district and Sailor Moon arrived first. Tuxedo Kamen was by her side before the rest of the senshi arrived. Tuxedo Kamen encouraged and fought beside her, but the youma persisted.

"Sailor Moon," he murmured in her ear as they ducked behind a wall. "Stay strong. You can do this."

"Hai," she nodded. She was perplexed that her body was sweaty from the battle, yet a shiver had run through her body when he had his lips so near her ear. She had little time to contemplate it before they were jumping over the wall to attack the youma once again.

As Jupiter and Mars arrived, Sailor Moon swayed in exhaustion. The youmas were strengthening with each passing day. They were becoming too much for Sailor Moon alone, or even with Tuxedo Kamen by her side. Something needed to be done about Queen Beryl soon, but Sailor Moon wasn't powerful enough to face her. Note yet. She wondered if Luna had forgotten to teach her a vital skill.

The four friends together managed to take out the youma in a simultaneous attack, right before Venus and Mercury ran onto the scene. The youma's smoking remains were a dreaded reminder of what threatened the lives of Juuban's people.

Transformed back to their normal selves, Usagi glanced over at Mamoru. He gave her a brilliant smile and she felt drawn to his side. Lacing their fingers together, she felt content and reenergized. The fatigue faded, changing to a hum of happy energy.

"Want to take a walk and unwind?" he asked. Mamoru's eyes were romantic in nature, something that used to excite Usagi, but now—

"Oh, a walk would be great!" Rei chirped, butting her way in between the couple.

"A walk _is _a great way to wind down," Makoto said, protectively putting her arm around Usagi and pulling her away from Mamoru. Before they knew it, the Sailor Senshi had infiltrated Mamoru's romantic idea and turned it into a group outing.

Mamoru sighed, but trailed after Usagi and Makoto, only half listening to Rei beside him while he stared at Usagi's perfectly round behind. Mamoru gallantly tried to repress the memories of grabbing that luscious behind, of giving it playful bites. He failed miserably.

Mamoru was grateful for the Sailor Senshi's help. He couldn't be trusted with Usagi anymore. His wants were irrepressible. He had never felt more compelled to be with Usagi, the tiniest distance between them too far. He wanted to be beside her, holding her hand, touching her face…

They hadn't been truly alone in the weeks since their memories returned. He wanted to kiss her, just once more. A kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?

Usagi dropped her backpack onto the booth and scooted into the corner after it. She wasn't used to being the first to arrive unless it was a youma attack. Usagi played with a saltshaker, wondering if her friends had left instead of waiting for her.

"I'm only fifteen minutes late," she said to herself.

Abruptly, goosebumps fluttered across her skin. She looked up and saw Mamoru walking toward her. She relaxed. Of course Mamoru wouldn't leave without her.

He grinned, sliding in next to her. She blushed when his thighs brushed against hers.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"You're not late. You're actually," he checked his watch, "Fifteen minutes early."

"Ami-chan told me to be here at 4:00."

"And it's 4:15. The rest of us are aiming to be here at 4:30." He tugged on her hair playfully, but she thought she heard a small groan deep in his throat.

Usagi flushed, shifting away. A memory of him pulling her hair while she was bent over a table resurfaced. She shoved the thought away. "So everyone set me up?"

"You're on time, aren't you?"

She pouted. "Fine. But how will I know when I'm late or early now? I won't know which time is the right one."

He chuckled, the husky sound going straight to Usagi's toes. "Perhaps you should try showing up on time. That might work."

Usagi wanted to give a smart retort, but now his kissable lips were distracting, sucking her in. She felt short of breath, heat from her belly spreading everywhere.

"Mamoru," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Usagi." He leaned in. Usagi tilted her head. She felt a puff of his breath cross her cheeks and it smelled like home. She moaned almost imperceptibly.

His mouth found hers, crushing their lips together. Usagi grappled with his shirt, fighting with herself for letting this happen. It felt too good. Right. So deliciously hot. His hands were on her sides, dragging her onto his lap. Yes, Usagi thought, this is where she was supposed to be. She opened her mouth for him and pleasure poured into her body.

She realized the memory of kissing was nothing like actually doing it. It was better. Dimly, she thought sex had to be the same. She shuddered, giving up the last bit of fight she had in her. She let her hands wander to his broad shoulders, gasping helplessly into his mouth.

"Oh God, Usako, stop me," he mumbled.

"I can't. I can't," her words nothing but pants. She felt invigorated —powerful. It was surging through her. She almost wanted to open her eyes and see if she was glowing.

She should have opened them.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted. Usagi jumped from his lap. She would have fallen under the table if Mamoru hadn't righted her with his quick reflexes. Those _reflexes_, Usagi remembered, biting her lip hard.

"What was going on here?" Makoto demanded. Rei stood behind her. They reminded Usagi of her mother: hands on their hips, angry eyes, and a foreboding aura around them.

"It's my fault," Usagi blurted. She had the instinct to protect Mamoru no matter what situation.

"What? Usako—" he started.

"I was curious after our talk the other day, and I got carried away," she said, cheeks red.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Rei sighed, gesturing for Usagi to stand up. She took a seat between the couple. "No more hanky-panky while Sailor Mars is here," she said, giving Mamoru a fierce glare. She didn't believe Usagi's lie at all.

"Or me," Makoto warned, sticking a finger into Usagi's arm, painfully hard.

"Hai! I got it. It won't happen again." Usagi hid her face in her hands, but as she peeked through her fingers at Mamoru, she saw the look in his eyes. She'd seen it a thousand times in Endymion's.

He wanted her. Given another chance, he'd make her his.

A few days later Sailor Moon's skills were stretched beyond any battle she had ever fought. A youma appeared in a residential area, scourging the homes and innocent people inside.

Sailor Moon transformed while Tuxedo Kamen and the other Sailor Senshi fanned out around the youma. Sailor Moon could sense its power radiating toward her, wanting to feed off her life force and that of the crystal she carried with her.

They engaged the youma, sending every attack they knew. Tuxedo Kamen collapsed in front of Sailor Moon, taking the brunt of a return attack from the youma.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm all right," he said through clenched teeth. Blood trickled from his mouth.

She grasped the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_ in a desperate attempt to ward off the youma.

"Sailor Moon, don't!" Mercury cried out. Her voice distracted the youma and it blasted Mercury, slamming her through a fence and out of sight.

"Sailor Moon, she's right! Don't use it," Venus said, running to her side. "You're not ready. We can do this, come on."

Sailor Moon looked into the eyes of her second in command. Her eyes reflected the same weariness Sailor Moon felt. They had been fighting the youma for hours. And they were losing.

Jupiter sent another blow, followed by Mars. Tuxedo Kamen shoved himself up, shooting out an attack at the youma. Sailor Moon and Venus thundered their moves simultaneously. Finally, Mercury regained her footing and blasted the youma.

Solely by desperation, their powers finally cracked the armor of the youma. The armor gone, the youma shriveled into a pile of smoky ash in the road. Overwhelmed and drained from the battle, the group detransformed. Their human counterparts slouched over in fatigue, inspecting cuts and bruises.

"How are you?" Usagi asked. She brushed a lock of hair behind Mamoru's ear. The mere brush of her hand against his cheek rejuvenated her. She sat down beside him, wanting more of his touch.

Mamoru's lips were pressed in a thin line. "I've been better." He sighed, pulling Usagi into his arms. "I'm worried."

Usagi nodded, tucking her head under his chin. "They're getting too strong. For a moment, I didn't think we could do it."

Mamoru's grip tightened. "Please, Usako, please don't use the crystal yet. Not until you're better trained. You could—" his voice cracked. He said nothing else. Usagi understood. It was her fear of his death that had motivated her to use it in the first place.

"We need to find a way to grow stronger," Usagi said. She touched his cheek, wiping away the last remnants of blood. Looking him over, she smiled gently. He had no sign of injury. She couldn't say the same of her senshi. Ami limped over, helped by Rei and Minako.

The four senshi joined the couple sitting on the street curb. Minako's eyebrows rose. "You both look surprisingly good," she said.

The other girls looked to see what Minako was talking about.

"You're right," Ami said, grimacing through her pain. "You looked terrible during the battle. Now it looks like you two weren't even involved."

"And I saw Mamoru take a substantial hit," Makoto said, squinting at him.

Mamoru was as perplexed as the rest of them. He held Usagi close, heedless of the watchful eyes of the senshi. He looked at his her. "Usagi, did you use the crystal—maybe just a little?"

Usagi felt the crystal's power, as if they were one. She would know if she had used it.

"I didn't. I wanted to, but Venus talked me out of it," she said. She gave her friend a grateful smile.

"In our next battle, be aware of everything you're doing," Ami advised. "If there's something you're doing—the rest of us need to know." She rubbed at her leg. It was healing already, but slowly. "I'd love to know your secret."

Two days later, Usagi woke from a nightmare. Luna was curled up near her feet asleep, undisturbed by her princess's nightmares.

Usagi had dreamt Queen Beryl had won and enslaved Mamoru as her king. Sailor Moon and the other senshi were killed brutally in battle. Sailor Moon hadn't stopped reaching for Tuxedo Kamen, needing his touch, his love. In her dream, she had felt like his touch alone could save her.

The yearning continued as Usagi lay in bed, replaying the nightmare. The more she thought of him, the more the yearning grew.

She wanted Mamoru.

She chewed on her lip, worrying what would happen if she were alone with Mamoru again. She remembered the want in his eyes, the promise of _more_. She remembered her own desire for him.

Usagi wasn't sure she could win against it.

She wiggled quietly out from under her blankets, put her bare feet on the floor and tiptoed to gather her clothes. It was past midnight—still early in the night. She crept out of the room, Luna none the wiser.

She waited until she was down the street from her home to transform into Sailor Moon. As her alter ego she was able to fly across the rooftops, and she reached Mamoru's apartment safely. She landed elegantly on his balcony and detransformed into Usagi again. She knocked.

For a moment, she rethought her choice. Was she going to repeat her past mistakes by coming here? Was she putting her friends—and Mamoru—at risk?

Her nerves were getting the better of her when a concerned Mamoru opened the door.

"Usako—what are you doing here?" he asked, ushering her inside.

"I had a nightmare," she said lamely. Mamoru opened his arms, wrapping them around her. She immediately felt content and the last traces of her nightmare left. In place of the fear, something else began to rise.

Usagi remembered the fight against Queen Beryl and her own purity she was meant to cherish. She tilted her head back, looking into Mamoru's cobalt eyes. She could see her own growing fervor reflected there.

"Mamo-chan. I shouldn't be here," she said, even as her hands lingered on his naked chest. He was in his sleepwear: shorts and nothing else. She bit her lip.

"You're right. I don't think I can control myself. You should go." He didn't sound like he agreed with his last suggestion.

"When I'm with you, it's like my body…reawakens," she confessed.

"Don't—say that," Mamoru said. One of his hands traveled up her back, her neck, until he reached her chin. He held her still, leaning to bestow a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Usagi was consumed. All thoughts of cherishing purity vanished.

She needed Mamoru, carnal and uninhibited.

"Mamoru," she moaned, pressing her chest against him. His mouth left hers, diverted to the sensitive side of her neck. She whimpered.

"God, Usako. Don't give in. You need to be the stronger one," he said, even as his hands clutched her hips, bringing their bodies closer.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "I love you. I know this is right."

Mamoru returned to her lips, kissing her deeply. "I love you too." He closed his eyes. "That's why I should stop. I'm supposed to protect your purity, not take it."

Usagi held him close, keeping her arms around his neck. "No, this is _right_. This is what we're supposed to do." She reinitiated their kiss. He pulled back again. "Mamoru," she said. It would have been stern if not for the breathlessness to it. "Haven't you noticed how we feel after we touch? It's our power. I don't understand it. I only know it wants us to be together."

He was silent for a long moment, his body unmoving. Usagi waited, hoping he would give in. She needed him inside her. It was like her survival depended on being as close to Mamoru as possible.

Mamoru agreed. The next thing Usagi knew, he hoisted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. It was unmade and rumpled. It smelled like him, Usagi thought as soon as he laid her on it. Mamoru propped himself up on his arms, hovering over her. He kissed her briefly.

Half smiling, he said, "You better not be making up that stuff about our powers, because I'm going to take you. You know what that means."

To Usagi, his warning sounded like a toe-curling promise. "I understand. Make love to me." She smiled at him coyly, the temptress of the past shining through. "Now."

Mamoru froze for one more moment, weighing the risks. His intellect told him to be cautious. His body, his instincts, told him to give Usagi everything she asked for and more. She did, after all, always know what was best.

Her hand found his hardness and squeezed. He gave in. He never stood a chance against his own personal siren.

Their hearts and minds in agreement, there was nothing stopping them. They were suddenly acting like the eager teenagers they were. He removed her clothes himself, reveling in each new patch of skin he could see, touch, taste. Usagi only hindered him by her desire to keep their mouths constantly linked.

When they were both completely naked, Usagi held his heated gaze and leisurely parted her legs. She finished by wrapping them around his waist. She rubbed her sex against his, letting out a quiet sound of pleasure. He really did feel like he could destroy any evil when she touched him this way.

"You feel—incredibly good," he whispered. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. Usagi swiped it away with her thumb.

"I know something that would be even better," she said lowly in his ear. She thrust her hips toward him, encouraging him.

Slanting his mouth over hers, he guided their bodies together, and slid inside her with unsurpassed bliss. In that moment, their past lives had nothing on them.

Connected as one, Usagi felt Mamoru's power bind with hers, strengthening her. Each of his thrusts caused a wave of energy to wash over them. Her eyes shut tight as she soaked in the pleasure and power coursing through her body. She could feel him deep within her, not just his body, but the very part of him that made him Mamoru.

Usagi captured his mouth at the last moment when he found release. Another surge of power rushed through her, and she opened her eyes. A gentle glow filled the room, emanating from the crystal on the nightstand. Confident she'd made the right choice, she cuddled up to her lover. Enveloped in his arms, she knew she could take on any evil as long as he was by her side.

Evil did not include her senshi.

After a sleepless night of reacquainting their bodies with one another, Usagi left Mamoru's bed and snuck home just before dawn. If Luna found out where she'd been, the senshi would be informed. And they would not be happy. As luck would have it, the stress of the past few weeks had exhausted Luna, and the little cat was still resting peacefully when Usagi returned. The first obstacle of keeping their secret was overcome.

The real test came that evening when another youma arrived in Juuban. It was obvious to everyone that something was different. Not only were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen unstoppable, but the other senshi were stronger as well. Whatever had happened between Usagi and Mamoru at his apartment, it had had lasting effects. The youma was defeated without anyone ending up injured.

Sailor Moon hugged Tuxedo Mask, reveling in their success. "See! I was right," she said in his ear.

She felt him stiffen against her. "I'm relieved to hear it," he whispered back. "Because I need to have you again—as soon as possible."

"Ahem!" Mercury interrupted. Sailor Moon stepped back an inch from Tuxedo Mask, and no more.

"I think you two owe us some explanations," Venus said.

"We—we do?" Sailor Moon fought to sound innocent. After last night, she wondered if she'd lost the ability.

"What was that power coming from you two?" Venus asked.

"Power?" Jupiter repeated. "It was coming from them?"

The sailor of love would hone in on their secret first, Sailor Moon realized. Venus was eyeing them through narrowed eyes.

Mars and Mercury were as equally confused as Jupiter. "I know I felt stronger," Mars said slowly, "but it was because of those two?"

Venus pursed her lips. Sailor Moon felt Tuxedo Mask tense beside her, but then quite suddenly Venus burst into laughter. "Why didn't I see it before! Me of all the senshi should have known!"

"Known what?" Jupiter asked, but Venus wasn't listening. She was dancing around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She looked like she should be throwing flower petals on them in congratulations.

"Love is the answer! No matter what form!" Venus crowed.

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask, sharing a bemused look. "You'll live to see another day," she told him happily.

"I think so," he said. The senshi wouldn't kill him for taking her virtue after all.

"What's going on?" Mars asked. No one replied. Venus was still spouting nonsense about love eternal, and the couple she was circling were certainly not going to answer.

"Celebrate your love!" Venus said. "Seriously! Get out of here! You deserve some time alone after all this."

"Venus!" Mercury said in dismay.

"I'll explain everything," Sailor Moon distantly heard Venus say. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were already flying over the rooftops, aiming for his apartment.

They didn't make it that far.

**End Note**: I hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness. Really, this fandom needs more good, dirty fic about Usagi/Mamoru. Not sure this counts as good, but I got half of it right. Maybe.


End file.
